The invention relates to archery accessories, and more particularly to a bow rest.
Particularly in the setting of bow hunting, and especially when hunting from a stand, an archer will spend extended periods of time merely waiting for an opportunity to draw and shoot an arrow. Such waiting is commonly tedious and wearisome. More specifically, hunting is typically done in cold weather so one's hands may get very cold while holding a bow. Further, merely the act of holding a bow for long periods of time will result in fatigue, which will reduce the accuracy of a shot when the opportunity does arise.
Because of the nature of a bow, and particularly the construction of compound bows, simply laying a bow on the ground or standing a bow on end and leaning it against some structure is damaging to the bow. Also, a bow hunter will want the bow to be readily at hand with minimal commotion. Thus, one will readily realize the desirability of a bow rest that protects the bow and holds the bow close at hand without requiring the archer to hold the bow, so the archer may keep his hands warm and will not be fatigued by holding the bow.